Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
FNaF 1 = Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a family pizza restaurant that features different animatronic mascots. The pizzeria is reminiscent of Chuck E. Cheese's and SnowBiz Pizza Place. The main mascots include Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy (though he is currently broken and out of order). This is where the Five Nights at Freddy's 1 challenge takes place. Layout The Dining Area filled with tables and chairs is at the center of the establishment. It is where the customers had their food. The show stage with the animatronics standing above is placed in front of the area, so that the children can watch their performance while eating. The backstage is placed at the top left corner of the Dining Area, where the spare parts and tools are placed. The Pirate Cove, where Foxy used to perform at, is at the bottom left of the area. The restrooms are located at the opposite side of the area. The kitchen is at the bottom right of the dining area. It is where the pizzas and food are prepared, however it is unknown how it looks like as the camera of the room is broken. There are two corridors leading from the Dining Area to the both left and right side of the office, where the security guard stays at. At the left hallway, there is a supply closet, where brooms and mops are placed at. There also seems to be a secret safe room near the restrooms that the animatronics can't access and is blocked by a fake wall. The room is used to keep items not being used anymore, and it was where the Spring Bonnie suit was kept. Gallery VRScreenshot1.jpg Steam5.jpg Jack-o-chica danger keep out.jpg |-|FNaF 2 = Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a family pizza restaurant that features several animatronic mascots. It seems to be an improved version of Fredbear's Family Diner before being replaced by the restaurant with the same name in FNaF 1. The main mascots include Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and Balloon Boy. This is where the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 challenge takes place. Layout Compared to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in FNaF 1, this pizzeria has more rooms. The main room is located at the top right of the building, and includes the Game Area, where arcades and playground are at, and the Prize Corner, where the children can exchange prizes. Balloon Boy and the Marionette are at these locations respectively. In front of the room is the show stage where the Toy Animatronics stay on. The room also leads to a smaller area called Kid's Cove. Children gets to run around in the area and play "take apart and put back together" with Mangle. A corridor from the left side of the room leads to the Parts & Service Room, where the Withered Animatronics are at. It also leads to 4 different party rooms and the player's office. There are also 2 air vents leading from 2 of the party rooms to the office. Gallery VRScreenshot4.jpg VRScreenshot6.jpg Category:Help Wanted